Help!
by I create my own destiny
Summary: Life is not a romance novel, life is not a fairytale either. We don't fall in love, get married and live happily ever after, we never do ,You're born alone, and you'll die alone, until then you struggle not to die , but somehow I need somebody to recue me before it happens! COME ON READ MY STORY ALREADY! IT S AN AWESOME STORY ! seriously R&R!


**New version ! Haha ! Less mistakes ! And better grammar! Hope you'll enjoy ! About risky affair no sequel yet, I'll publish a new story tomorrow, hope you'll like it!**

**Before reading, I'd like to have a word about the finale of KWMS, apparently I'm the only one who's been disappointed... I've actually started to "hate" Hiro Fujiwara's work since chap 49, it's probably because my expectations were too high. First with her drawings that, in my opinion became not exactly ugly but kind of; maybe neglected. What I loved in KWMS, was the fact that Misaki was a strong woman with a strong personality, but it turned out that SHE was another shojo character depending on the man she loved… Usui became the main character, the daddy issue was solved in one chapter, if you can call that solved; since it was one of the major plot I thought the author would give it more importance, BUT SHE DID NOT! And about this whole Britain think, well first, I hated it! What's the point on focusing on Usui if it doesn't lead anywhere? Besides how is it that nothing happens in japan, except Misaki practicing to be a lady (which was obviously useless, since she didn't use any of these skills except to get closer to Tora!), and nothing happens in Britain until Misaki comes "to rescue" him (all that happens there, is some butler telling Usui his mother's story), the Britain thing ended so easily and so quickly, I can barely understand it. And what's the point on showing Tora's feeling at that point? **

**Please give me your opinions ! **

**BACKSTABBING **

"You never know how things change, how it gets messy. It's hard to cease the moment, to tell precisely, the exact moment that made your world fall apart, or made you an adult. Maybe, it's because we don't pay attention since it doesn't matter when or how it happens, but just what happens, or maybe we don't notice until it's too late. How can a marriage fall apart? How can a son become a murderer, how can a man stop loving his girlfriend? Does it take a second? Is it more progressive? Do people actually change, or are they just the way they are? If that's the case, their relatives should notice it, right? Did I not know he was that kind of man when I married him, did I know he would damage me? Did I choose not to see it? I don't know, but I need:

"_Somebody… Help; please…" _she whispered as_ s_he slowly emerged, from the punch she had just received. Her vision had become blurry and she could barely see around her, she was facing the cold floor, and she felt some sort of liquid coming out of her head. She didn't even know what was happening to her, but she knew it was just the beginning of what she'd call later a terrible nightmare….

It was late, maybe 2 AM, when in the peaceful building where she was living with her husband, screams and loud sounds were heard. It sounded like _someone _was heavily knocking at a door. A man was yelling, screaming, and swearing like a madman. Neighbors thought he was drunk and that he may have lost his keys, so they were sure that this nuisance would stop really quickly since they knew him. He lived here, in this block. He was a good man, a respectable pharmacist, he just didn't tolerate alcohol, that's what they thought; but what they didn't know is that he was _inside_ the apartment, and what sounded like heavy knocks was in fact the sound of _her head_ hitting the floor of her own home over and over.

She couldn't scream or cry, at this point she was barely alive, and her nightmare was just at its beginning. Since he decided that hitting her was not enough, humiliation session was about to start. She needed to feel worthless, she needed to feel destroyed, and she needed to know what she was… a whore. He started stripping her, ripping her underwear, forcing his way into her, calling her a whore, and a slut over and over, insulting her and beating the crap out of her.

Whenever she tried to scream out for help, she would bitterly regret it, because when she did, she would receive a cruel punishment. The pain, he made her feel had awaken her in some way. It gave her some unknown strength, the strength to fight back and the strength to defy him, so she tried to kick him as hard as she could over and over. Sure, she wouldn't win over him, but at least he wouldn't win either. As hard as she tried, she still couldn't defend herself; she couldn't hit him back or at least break free.

She just wanted to flee, to escape; she wanted to wake up from this nightmare. She wanted to be happy again in _his arms_… That thought broke her heart instantly. He had probably stopped loving her years ago.. How could she not notice? How could she not make the right choice? At that very moment, probably half an hour after it all started, for the first time in her entire life, she was hoping to die before it ended, slowly counting the seconds that her torture session was lasting. She wondered when she would. She stopped breathing blocking her lungs, but then again a punch on the stomach had awakened her and she suddenly realized: _This is really happening to me_.

All of it, from the rape, to the beating, it was all real. How could she let herself suffer? She silently cried clenching her fists and teeth in order to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks but it was useless the pain was too big and the disgrace was unbearable. Her body went out of her control and she started reacting at his every actions, she was now agonizing. Not even able to control her own reactions, she turned her head to the left letting her tears fall down her bruised face suppressing her moans, so he would see that despite all of her efforts, he won… He wouldn't get that, at least.

He wouldn't taste the victory. She closed her eyes trying to think about something else PRAYING for something to happen, for someone to come and save her, but her savor never came. No prince in a shining armor for her; just a ton of regrets she would carry for the rest of her life and a trauma she would never overcome. She kept on hitting him, but all her strength had left her so her punches were too light to actually harm him. She finally passed out. Her martyrdom had lasted 80 minutes.

80 minute during which, he insulted her, punched her face, broke her nose, her right hand, and raped her like some worthless prostitute. 80 minutes, during which she lost her pride and will to live. Also 80 minutes before someone decides to call an ambulance when her aggressor asked that person to… Just 80 minutes that was what she was thinking the whole time, as she sighed in relieve before leaving the real and painful reality, to some sweet fantasy world her subconscious created for her. A graceful smile appeared on her injured face as she got there.

Eventually, the ambulance arrived. The paramedics were shocked by the horror of the crime scene. The room was in a terrible mess, there was blood everywhere, even on the walls, the glass table was broken, and each piece was bloody. She was just lying down on the floor, barely conscious, bathed in a pool of her own blood, but at least dressed, her face was seriously bruised and an overturned lamp was flickering just beside her.

The sound of the door had awakened her, suddenly bringing her back to reality. She crawled up from behind the couch moaning in pain, hiding her face with her hair, but obviously her hands were bleeding. It was clear that she'd been beaten up violently and judging by the state of the apartment she had fought back. The people surrounding her just stood there flabbergasted by what was happening before their very eyes. As she cautiously stood up, her heel broke and she started falling weakly holding on the couch beside her, but one of the paramedics was in time to catch her before she collapsed heavily on the ground. He took her into his arms. "It's okay, I got you," he reassured as she once again passed out.

Everyone in the building was shocked at how a total stranger could break in to your house rape your wife, assault her and leave as if it was nothing. Most of them gave the poor husband encouraging words. "_You'll get through this! " "_If you need anything just know that my door is always open!" " _ I'm so sorry man, I'm sure she'll be ok!" "_I can only imagine how hard this must be for you."

All this sympathy made him seriously cry as if "**he"** was the victim; was it because he truly care, or because he felt guilty, or was he just feigning it? From the neighborhood point of view his tears were real enough to pity him and support him in this hard time. What a great actor he was, wasn't he? Why? Well, that's because, all he could feel, at that very moment was pride; yes, pride. He was proud for teaching her a lesson she deserved. Some might say the hard way, his devious mind called it the right way. It was necessary, that's what he told himself, probably to justify his acts and deny his madness.

From the very moment they got married, she's been disrespectful to him. First, refusing to take his last name, as if being called Miss Harrison was some sort of insult, as if she had the power to order him around. Second, she refused to quit her job, even though he told her that he could provide for both of them, but yet she kept humiliating him by earning more money than he ever did. Then, she started paying their bills when he lost his job at the hospital because he was replaced by a stupid machine. Finally, she decided for the sake of her career and of their financial health that giving him a child was not an option to consider yet. He knew this was just an excuse, that she just didn't want to be bonded to him for the rest of her life and that she'd been waiting for an occasion to divorce him, but he would never let that happen: "_that bitch got what she deserved for sure"._

When they met he had this strong desire of possessing her. It wasn't love at first sight, it was an exacerbated desire to a person he thought out of his league. Beautiful, smart, strong willed, ambitious and hard-working, that was her. Submitted, naïve, timid, and obedient, that's how he wanted her to be. He did all he could to seduce her, but nothing worked at first. He knew she had a weakness, so he used it against her, and when he managed to destroy her, he glued back the pieces of her heart together his own way so she would obey him; but what he didn't know, is that no matter how damaged her feelings would be, she would still be the same strong willed woman he met. She had this ability to ignore her emotions when she acted, no matter how hurt she was; that's how she lived her whole life, that's how she was surviving. At least he got her love, but that wasn't enough. If using her feelings was not the right solution to submit her to him, violence was. When he realized that, her fate was sealed.

Finally, she was dragged out of the building in a hand barrow. As they proceeded very carefully to put her in her ambulance her "disconsolate" husband insisted on coming along, softly holding her hand and kissing it as he silently cried. Everyone was moved by his concern and love. They all thought: _"What a beautiful couple … Why Is it happening to them?" _That's what she has been asking herself for years now. It took ten minutes to the ambulance to arrive in Grace Memorial Hospital. It was him, who insisted to go there since it was the hospital he used to work. People knew him, and knew his wife, so no matter how hard she would want to make him pay, she wouldn't make a single accusation against him since she was too proud to admit to someone she knew that she was suffering, no matter who it is.

She was put in a room alone. The nurses were looking at her from outside the window she was in a horrible state, both mentally and physically, and she looked so ghastly. She turned her head in the opposite direction annoyed by the looks of pity they were giving her. Suddenly, someone opened the door which made her blench. The images of what happened appeared in her head. Her hands firmly grabbed her bed, her breath became heavy.

_ Miss Ayuzawa, Miss Ayuzawa, can you hear me Misaki? A doctor asked. She slowly emerged from her panic attack, then nodded still petrified.

_I'm doctor, Dixon, Peter Dixon, I'll be your doctor, Ok.

He was quite young for a doctor, she thought, he was probably a first year or a second year.

_ Okay, she muttered as she sat.

_ Alright, the police will be here in a few minutes, they'll take your deposition, I mean if you want to press charges, Angela will be your nurse if you need anything just press this button she'll come right away, she's very reliable, so you don't have to worry, we'll take care of you…

Those six words, we'll take care of you only reminded her of the event, those were the first word he said t her; tears emerged from the corner of her eyes as she fought like a demon to suppress them before they'd be noticed.

_ Are you okay? He asked in concern.

_ I am. She immediately answered. I am alive, right?

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive, I, I'm not very familiar of these kind of… cases. I'm new in this hospital, and I don't know how you're feeling, and I can't even pretend to know, but if there's anything at all I can do just…

_ Press the button… I get it.

He didn't know if he should laugh or act professional, was he supposed to cheer her up, or just heal her.

_ I know your husband, he used to work here. He helped me a lot; I didn't have lot of friends but thanks to him I.

_ "…" She clenched her fists and lowered her head; her" husband"? What a joke! She didn't say a word; maybe casual talk wasn't the best way to deal with this kind of patient he thought.

_ I guess you don't really want to talk. Would you please lie down?

_You know, he kept hitting me over and over, I didn't know how to defend myself, he came from behind, so I didn't get the chance to run away, but I should have tried, at least.

_There's nothing you could have done; you don't have to blame yourself.

_ I should have fought harder. She muttered in a barely audible voice.

_I'm sorry, for what happened to you. He sincerely declared.

_I'm sorry too. She muttered hurt by his pity.

_Do you want anything? May be call someone?

_Can we make this quick?

_Alright, would you lie down? I need to do a complete exam so we can…

_ No, I don't want to be examined. I'm fine, I just need some bandages.

_ May I? He took her hand, and slowly pressed two fingers, she flinched in pain, and he then examined her head.

_Your hand is broken, and so is your wrist, your nose and eye-socket might be too. You'll need sutures, right here and there, I'll have to do a radio to confirm, and we'll also need to run some other exams, you'll stay in observation for at least two days, and the best for your recovery would be if you stayed for at least two weeks.

This statement deeply shocked her; how did he manage to do this? How could she not harm him back? She lied back and allowed the doctor to examine her. When the police came in the hospital, she was resting, the doctor said she would be okay, but she would probably need some psychological assistance. After what she'd been through it was a miracle that she didn't suffer from any serious injury; although, the doctor had noticed some old wounds and bruises all over her body. She was either very clumsy, or being the victim of abuse, which seemed incoherent.

While sitting in the waiting room, that evil husband of hers had been rehearsing his lines for the finale show: the deposition. He had worked in the hospital long enough to know the whole procedure in these case. Three rules had to be respected; first he had to look devastated, so fake tears it is, but also incoherent talk about how he loves her, how he's a failure as a hubby and how he'll find whoever did that; second, being angry was a must, he had to show clear emotions, it would also help respect the first rule; and third, no matter what he's asked, he has to stay vague in his statement; he can't give too much details, but he mustn't forget any fact one of the neighbor could have mentioned, this way he'll look like a honest guy and he'll get the police trust along with the medical staff trust he already has. If he follows those three rules he'll do just fine.

He knew his freedom depended on that, so he couldn't miss the shot. He sighed bowed his head, joined his hands, and placed them on top of his forehead as if he was praying. A man slowly walked towards him, then placed his hand on his shoulder which "surprised" him. It was a policeman, he was followed by one of his team mate who seemed much younger.

_ Sir, may I talk to you? The man asked.

_ Sure officer, what is it?

_ We need to take your deposition, so could you tell us what happened in there or at least what you saw? Any detail whatever you know, or remember.

_I don't know… She was smiling this morning, you know, she got a promotion in her job, so she was excited, and I went to the bar before going home, but she, she said… We had to see her mother tomorrow, in Japan. We planned it a week ago… but now, I have to cancel, but I don't speak Japanese, I don't so…

_ Sir, sir, please, just focus on the events of tonight.

_ She was covered with blood. He said with a broken voice.

_ Did you see anything else?

_ What I saw? What I saw is my wife beaten up laying on the floor of my living room left for dead, what I saw is my wife broken barely breathing, what I saw is the love of my life… He took a deep breath letting some tears appear in the corner in his eyes. I'm so sorry. He said as he started crying, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…

_ Sir I … It's fine if you, I mean just take your time, the policeman said feeling uneasy.

He finally managed to calm down.

_ What I know for sure is that I am her husband, and I didn't protect her from her aggressors he said with a broken voice, What kind of man I am? I'll find whoever did this to her, I will find him and I'll… I…

_ You did what you could, just leave the rest to us. Tell us more about the aggression, did you see anyone?

_ I don't … I don't remember. I was drunk when I came home, I opened the door and I found her... I found her laying on the floor. That's all I can say. Can I get a break; I'd like to check on my wife.

_ Sir, the sooner we do this, the sooner you'll get back to your life.

_ My wife had been beaten up and raped by some intruder, how am I supposed to go back to my life?

Here it was! The unnecessary detail he said. He broke the third rule. He couldn't know about it, but was he going to explain?

_I understand sir I didn't mean to be rude. The policeman apologized; we'll do our best to find out who the aggressor is; we will need your collaboration If you don't mind we'll go outside you and me, my teammate will stay here in case your wife wakes up.

_ I really want to stay by her side.

_ I understand sir, but we need to do our job. Is that Ok?

_ Yes, it is officer. He followed the policeman outside while his teammate went through the doctors' note.

_Wait a second! The second policeman half yelled. Did your wife told you she was raped?

_I… What?

_ I'm sorry but in the report the doctor gave to us, well, your wife didn't mention the rape, or maybe the doctor forgot to ask but if she was we need to know.

_ W-Why?

_ First the doctor need to give her the right treatment and run some test for STD and do other medical exams on her, Second, if she was raped, the police need to use a rape kit, it may help to found out who her aggressor is. So think, did she specifically tell you that she was raped or was it just a guess?

The man took a second; he breathed heavily and clenched his fists.

_ She didn't say anything she kept moaning in pain. I figured someone…

_ Ok, I'll be talking her deposition now.

_ F-fine.

His hands started shaking, what if she talks? What if she tells everything to that bastard? She wouldn't dare, would she?

That wasn't the first time it happened, it wasn't the first time he raped her, nor the second. It was at least the tenth time, but she wasn't so sure, she had stopped counting after the fourth time, since it had become some sort of ritual, a banal act, just like kissing , she had just accepted that fact. She was also used to being beaten-up by her sweet husbands slaps mostly, punches in the stomach sometimes, but nothing that could be noticed, so today was some sort of exception, somehow she felt relieved that he let lost his self-control, because now that people knew how much she was suffering because of him he wouldn't get away with it, this time she would make him regret, this time she would bring him down, this time she'll be strong this time he will pay for making her feel worthless, no matter what he says or does this time she won't back off. She kept playing over and over in her head the events of the night, she remembered how he ripped her dress, how he threw her on the ground, how he beat her, this would give her the strength to turn him In now for sure.

The policeman entered the hospital room sat next to her. She breathed heavily as she recognized his face.

_ Miss Ayuzawa, can you hear me? I'm agent Usui Takumi, do you remember me?

_ … She weakly breathed.

_ Will you tell me what really happened this time, _Misaki_?

**So I'm back, I don't know if some of you remember my story " A risky affair ", Yes, no, well if you don't that's good cause I'm not rewriting it, unless you ask me to, but it may take a while ! It was really lame, I wrote it to improve my English but apparently I suck at it no matter what! Anyway, here's my second fiction, classic theme, the prince rescues the princess in danger, so you understood that princess Misaki was a successful business woman, and Usui, a brave policeman who would do anything to protect her! Classic, told you so, but, I have enough of having a weak Misaki! So, she might surprise you in the future chapters. I'm working on an other fiction, I might publish it this week so, if you're interested just READ it ! I need your help to improve my English, so if you have any tip, or if you notice any mistake just let me know. I'm probably the worst writer in this website, but I'll do my best to improve so you can actually enjoy my work **

**I know I'm annoying, and if you loved kwms and all those chapters that I found creepy, SHAME ON YOU! Just kidding ! Well I hope you enjoyed my fiction! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease review ! **


End file.
